A Spongebob Christmas Carol
by The Art Wizard
Summary: The classic Christmas tale now has a nonsensical, nautical twist!
1. Seven Christmas Eves Later

A Spongebob Christmas Carol

Chapter One: Seven Christmas Eves Later…

Plankton was dead to begin with; As dead as a doornail.

In life Plankton was the business rival to a cretaceous cheapskate named Mister Eugene H. Krabs. Krabs liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint. Secretive and self-contained.

As solitary as an oyster.

He was a tight-fisted hand of the grindstone, Krabs. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous, old sinner.

On his walk to work, Krabs noticed Plankton's abandoned restaurant, The Chum Bucket. Rusted over, paint chipped, cold to the touch, missing letters from the sign. Krabs chuckled, "Oh, Plankton! Died seven years ago today."

Today is Christmas Eve. And this time of the year always reminds him of the lose of his worst enemy. "What a no-good, bottom-feeder that guy was. He barely left enough money for his computer widow to enjoy the rest of her days in retirement. That's expected when ya owned the worst performin' restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Arr arr arr arr arr arr!"

He walked to the Krusty Krab, his Pride and Joy, and walked to in to see his star employee, Spongebob Squarepants, redoing his tie. "Merry Christmas Eve, Mr. Krabs!" he hollered in happiness. Christmas was one of Spongebob's favorite times of the year and he enjoyed nothing more than spreading the seasonal cheer.

"Spongebob!" Krabs shouted bitterly, "What are ya doin', Lad‽"

"I'm just fixing up my tie, Sir." The happy sea sponge answered.

Mr. Krabs barked at the sponge, "I ain't payin' ya ta play dress-up! Now, get to work!"

Spongebob obliged, "Ay ay, Mr. Krabs!" and ran back in the kitchen with his tie undone and coming loose.

"Mr. Krabs!" whined the voice of the self-proclaimed artist Squidward, "We've been open for three hours! Where've you been?"

"I've been making business outside the Krusty Krab, Mr. Squidward." Krabs answered. "You would believe how much money people are willing to spend to rent a trailer."

Squidward raised his eyebrow, "You own a trailer?"

"No." said Krabs, "But that poor lubber who gave me the money didn't know that. Arr arr arr arr arr arr!"

Squidward groaned unamused. It wasn't unexpected that Mr. Krabs to do something like that; conning some innocent soul of their hard-earned cash just to satisfy his ever-growing hunger for riches.

* * *

As the hours ticked away, Pearl, Krabs only daughter, comes rushing in making the earth tremble. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes, Pearl?" Mr. Krabs voice shook from the quake.

"Daddy! I'm hosting a Christmas Party and I'm inviting all my friends over!" Pearl stated. "And I'm going to need a budget to get started."

"Isn't this a little last minute, Pearl?"

"We've been through this Daddy!" Pearl impatiently said. "Can I burrow some money?"

Krabs huffed, "Can someone else host it?"

"DADDY!" Pearl shouted. "I'm hosting a party and I need you to stop being cheap for the next two days!"

"Arrgh!" Mr. Krabs had about enough. "Christmas is just another money spending season. And I'm in the business of earning that money! If you're going to host that party, then you're suppling everything with your own money!"

Pearl turned on the waterworks. "YOU HATE ME! WAHH-AHH-AHH!" She proceeds to run out of the restaurant.

"Arrgh…" groaned the old crab and walked into his office. It wasn't even two seconds after that when a couple of men wearing Christmas uniforms made there way inside. Krabs quickly turned around to meet the two, as is the traditional restaurant code of hospitality. "Welcome to the Krusty Krab!" he greeted, "The register is right over-"

"Oh, we're not hungry, sir." Said one of the men. The men in subject are none other than Fred and Tom. (You know, the 'My Leg Guy' and the 'Chocolate Guy' respectably.) "We're here to ask for donations." Fred explained as Tom held out his fins that held a box with a slit on the top where the money can slip right in.

"Doh…nah…shuns?" Krabs heard that word many times before but not once did he attempt to say the word himself. He felt his stomach twist and turn and tie itself in knots as the word clumsily stumbled and broke apart from his lips. In all honesty, Krabs would rather jump into a boiling pot of water and be served with butter than say such an abominable word as 'donations'.

Tom smiled, "Yes, sir. 'Tis the season for giving and showing goodwill toward your fellow man."

"How much are you willing to give to the poor, sir?" Fred asked.

"The Poor?" Krabs asked, "What have the poor ever done of me‽"

Fred and Tom were surprised by Krabs statement. "Well…" Fred tried to explain, "I don't know what that has to do with anything, but this would show how much you care for those who are less fortunate then you."

Tom reached out his donation box, "So, how much should we put you down for?"

"Nothin'." Krabs said bluntly.

"You wish to remain anonymous?" Tom questioned.

Krabs fussed, "I'd like to be left alone with me money!"

Fred grabbed Krabs by the shoulder and pleaded, "Please, sir. Surely you have something to spare to the poor. Don't you?"

Krabs thought a moment. "Well, now that you mention it." He turns to the two who were now smiling in delight to hear Krabs answer. "Me taxes go to the prisons and the poorhouses. SO, THEY CAN GO THERE!"

Fred and Tom were shocked. "But, sir." Fred said, "Some would rather die!"

"So, what then?" Krabs retaliated, "If they'd rather die, then they'd better do it! And decrease the surplus population!"

…

Fred and Tom had no idea how to react to that. They just stood there in complete shock at Krabs response. Krabs spoke again, "So, are you goin' to order somethin' or just stand there? 'Cuz there's a standin' fee!"

Fred headed towards the double doors. "Come along, Tom. Let's not waste anymore of this crab's time."

As Fred and Tom walked out the doors, Spongebob peeked out the order window. "Uh, Mr. Krabs…" he said, "Why did you say that to those guys?"

Krabs sighed as someone again interrupted him going into his office. He turned over to the poriferan, "Spongebob, me boy." He said, "If you ever become as old and as successful as I am, you too will understand that you'll spend your whole life makin' money just so the rest of the World wants you to give it right back. A little life lesson from old Mr. Krabs." Krabs proceeds back into his office; this time without disruption, leaving Spongebob to think about Krabs' words of 'wisdom'.

He turns to Squidward, who was reading a dance magazine. "Do you think what Mr. Krabs said is true, Squidward?"

Squidward mumbled without looking away from the magazine, "Wasn't listening. Don't care."

* * *

"Closing time!" Squidward cheered as he turned the open sign on the double doors to 'closed'.

In contrast to Squidward's delight was Spongebob's disappointment. He slumped to the door as Krabs made his way to the front of the restaurant, keys in hand, er, claw. "Alright, boys. See you tomorrow!"

"**Tomorrow?**" Spongebob and Squidward asked themselves.

"Mr. Krabs, you can't be serious!" Squidward protested.

Krabs asked, "Is there a problem, Mr. Squidward?"

Squidward answered without hesitation, "Yes, there's a problem! Tomorrow is Christmas!"

"Okay, okay." Krabs reasoned, "You can have half the day off!"

"WHAT‽" the green octopus' face turned red.

Spongebob, noticing his coworker/neighbor's anger, went up to his boss. "Uh, Mr. Krabs." He said, "I think what Squidward is trying to ask is to have the…um, the whole day off."

"THE ENTIRE DAY‽‽‽" Krabs nearly had a heart attack.

Spongebob tried to calm him down. "Well, you see Mr. Krabs. All the other stores and restaurants will be closed, and everyone will be home with their families." Spongebob explained, "It would be a waste of time and resources to open tomorrow."

Krabs groaned as he realized that Spongebob had a point. "Alright! You two can have the day off!"

Spongebob smiled and Squidward was cheering ecstatically. "But be here all the earlier the next day!" Krabs informed.

"Absolutely, Mr. Krabs." Spongebob saluted his boss as Squidward skipped his way home, not listening to a word Krabs said.

Mr. Krabs locked the doors to the store as he walked home in the cold, dark, Christmas Eve night.

* * *

When he finally reached his anchor-shaped home, the night grew ever colder; not that Krabs complained. Krabs enjoyed this freezing water. It remained him of how he always keeps the Krusty Krab at a crispy sixty-two degrees, even in the winter, for heat costs money.

He pulls his key ring from his pocket to find the right key to unlock his front door. He noticed in the corner of his eye the knocker of his door began to change shape. Originally, the knocker looked like a mermaid holding a metal ring. But now, the knocker looked just like…like…

"Plankton‽" Krabs asked in confusion.

It was true. The knocker looked just like Plankton.

Krabs tried to shake it off, "No. It can't be…" He reached his claw to the piece of metal.

"KRAAAAABS!"

The ghostly shriek knocked Krabs back and left the old crab dazed and confused. He looked back at the door and saw the knocker was back to its previous shape. To say that Krabs was not unstartled would be untrue, still the moment had passed, and the World was as it should be.

Krabs unlocked the door and went inside. He noticed the house was partially decorated in Christmas decorations and huffed. "Oh, Pearl." He walked to his room, believing his daughter had gone to bed after decorating as much of the house as she possibly could.

* * *

He sat in his room, in front of his personal fireplace, enjoying a hot cup of tea in his nightshirt. The ghostly feeling from earlier surrounded him again. "Who's there?" he said to the darkness.

No answer.

Krabs went back to his tea and fireplace, but the presence had not left. The faint rattle of chains could be heard from the outer side of his chamber door. Krabs grabbed his harpoon he keeps on the wall. "Alright, ya thievin' bilge rat!" he said to the sound, "If ya want me money, you'll have to get though me!"

Krabs drops the harpoon out of absolute fear when the intruder walked through the door as if it were open. The intruder was small. Like, VERY small. Dragging links upon links upon links of heavy chains, locked together and bounded down with heavier locks and weights. But still, the intruder dragged along evermore toward the trembling old crustacean.

"Kraaaabsssss." He bellowed.

Krabs backed away from him. "Get away from me!"

The Intruder kept coming. "Kraaaabssss!"

"Leave me alone!"

The Intruder stopped in his tracks. "Why, Krabs…" he said, "Don't you recognize me?"

"No!" Krabs answered. "Who are you?"

"Ask me who I was." The Intruder demanded.

"Alright then." Krabs swallowed fearfully, "Who were you?"

The Intruder finally introduced himself. "In life, I was your business rival: Sheldon J. Plankton!"

Krabs couldn't believe what he just heard. "Plankton? But that's impossible! You've been dead for seven years today!"

"And behold!" said Plankton, "Seven Christmas Eves later, I have returned. Back from the dead!"

Krabs examined the little guy. It..it was Plankton! The two antennae on his head. The one evil eye. His stubby little arms and hands. "It really _is_ you!"

"Krabs." Plankton said. "Remember when I was alive, I'd steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and try to take over the World?"

"How could I forget?" Krabs asked.

Plankton showed Krabs the chains on him, "Look at this, Krabs. As punishment for my actions, I have to drag these heavy chains for all time!"

"Well, serves you right, Plankton!" Krabs judged.

Plankton continued. "And I couldn't agree more. But listen: I'm here to warn you the same fate that awaits you, Krabs!"

Krabs shouted, "What‽ That's crazy! I'm no power-hungry, thievin' no-good flimflam like you!"

"Aren't you, Krabs?" said Plankton. "Just today, you tricked someone into paying rent on a trailer that's not even yours! You denied lending a helping hand to the less fortunate and you own daughter! And you were about to let you only employees work on Christmas Day! And all of that is nothing compared to all the years you've been doing worse thing to everyone in Bikini Bottom for money!"

"You're lyin'!" Krabs denied, "That's not the same as what you've done!"

"GREED!"

A long chain link wrapped around Krabs.

"AVARICE!"

Another chain constricted him.

"SELFISHNESS!"

Still another chain claimed Krabs.

"LABOR ABUSE!"

This one wrapped around Krabs' neck.

"All of these crimes I committed against my fellow man are the same that you have forged and imprison you now!"

"Nonsense!" Krabs said with fear laced in his words, "Please. Plankton, this can't be true. Speak comfort to me."

Plankton laughed. "Comfort? Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have no comfort to offer you!" the chains inch of Krabs' body. "But now this, Krabs: I have come to you to tell you how to escape this fate that awaits you!"

Krabs asked, "But why? You hate me!"

"I still remember our innocent childhood friendship, Krabs." Plankton admitted, the chains still creeping away from Krabs. "It's too late for me; but maybe there's still hope for you! Consider this my apology for all those times I've ever wronged you!"

Krabs was no longer as afraid now that the chains are now off him. "Okay, Plankton. I believe you." He kneeled before Plankton. "I'll do anythin' to get out of this! You just say it!"

Plankton told him the plan: "Tonight, you will be haunted by three ghosts."

…

Krabs was unenthusiastic. "Is that _really_ the only way?" Once he saw Plankton nod his head, Krabs replied, "I'd rather not."

"Without these visits, you cannot hope to avoid the path I tread!" Plankton confessed. "Expect the first ghost to visit you when the clock strikes one tonight. The second ghost shall appear when the clock strikes the following hour. And the third and final ghost will met you at twelve of the following night."

"Can't I just met them all at once and get it over with?" Asked Krabs.

Plankton began to fade away. "My time here is nearly over. I must go back and continue my endless wondering." Plankton makes his way to Krabs' bedroom door. "Fair well, Krabs. Expect to see me no more!" He blurs out of existence, "Faaaiiirrr Weeelllll…."

Krabs was left alone again in his room. This time he wished he had someone there with him.


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

Chapter Two: The Ghost of Christmas Past

Krabs checked around his room. In his closet, in the dresser, under his bed. No sign of any ghosts. He was still shaken by Plankton's haunting and his warning of doom and punishment. Quickly after examining his chamber, Krabs rattled out whatever fear was lingering. "Arrgh! I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

He looked at my clock: Nine-thirty P.M. Time for bed and three-and-a-half hours until the first ghost should appear. Krabs yawned and tucked himself in his bed. "If that ghost shows up," he said, "He'll just have to wake me." He closes his eyes.

Zzz…

Zzz…

Zzz…

The clock tolls one.

"Krabs."

Zzz…

"Krabs!"

Zzz…

"Eugene H. Krabs!"

Krabs jumps up in shock at the sound of his name being blasted into his face. "Arrgh! What's the big idea‽‽" Krabs stared face-to-face with cynical and snarky employee, Squidward Tentacles, wearing a pure-white robe and his face was glowing like a candle.

"Mr. Squidward?" Krabs was confused. "What are ya doing here? And why do you look like that?"

"My good sir." He says, "You must be mistaking me for another. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

Krabs pointed to the Ghost. "You‽" he laughs, "Arr arr arr arr arr arr! Ya don't look anythin' like I thought you would."

Asked the Spirit, "You don't believe me?"

Krabs yawned and laid back in the bed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Very well, then."

The Spirit whisked away Krabs sheets, waking the old man. "What are ya doin'?"

"We're going to see your past, Krabs." The Spirit grabbed Krabs and took him to the window.

"We're goin' out the window‽" gasped Krabs, "But I am mortal, and I will fall!"

The Spirit stated, "Take my tentacle. And you will be fine."

As Krabs grabbed the Spirit's tentacle, in a flash, they flew at top speed out the window and into a bright and sunny day. But how? In was the middle of the night. It shouldn't by so sunny…

The two finally land in front of in old second-hand store. The Spirit lets go of Krabs' claw and asks, "Do you remember this place, Krabs?"

Krabs' face lit up at the sight. "Why, of course I do! This is the Old Second-Hand Store! Me first job was here before I got into the fast-food business."

"Shall we go in?" Asked the ghostly Squidward look-alike as the door to the store opened.

In the doorway was an older gentleman-a flounder-checked his pocket watch and smiled; turning to the outside. "The Old Second-Hand Store Christmas Party is now starting! Come one, come all. Everyone is invited!"

"Shiver me timbers." Krabs said in awe. "That's Old-Man Jenkins! Back in his prime! My first boss!" He laughs, "He was as ferocious and violent for a boss as a rose! Arr arr arr arr arr arr!"

"These are the Shadows of what once was, Krabs." The Spirit confirmed. "Do you remember anyone else here?" he shows Krabs the rest of the party guests as they entered the building.

Krabs became filled with the thrills from the memories of yesteryears. He could name every person in this room. And he did name a few he witnessed:

"Why, that's Billy. My old schoolmate!"

"That's Jeremy. He still owes me money from that one bet we made years ago."

"There's an old bully of mine, Frank. I think he move to the next town over."

"Do you remember that one way over there?" the Spirit points to a sad, lonely creature in the corner of the store.

"Merciful Neptune!" gasped Krabs. "It's me!"

It was indeed Krabs. A younger, and poorer Krabs. He wasn't dressed in any suit like the other party guesses. He wore, instead, a worn, baggy pair of sweatpants with patches sown in where holes have been torn from wear and tear. He was dressed in an apron of rags with a simple undershirt underneath.

Krabs sighed, "Oh, yes. Growing up in my time wasn't easy. Some of us were so poor we had to rags together to keep us warm."

"But didn't that change when you got the job?" Asked the Spirit.

"Aye!" Krabs answered, "It wasn't much pay, but it put bread on the table. And finally being able to wear pants was definitely a bonus."

Suddenly, a beautiful pufferfish struts over to the youthful crab. "Do you remember her?" the Spirit asked.

Krabs stood there mouth agape. "Jumpin' Jellyfish! That's…that's Poppy! She goes by Mrs. Puff now."

Krabs saw the young Poppy walk to the equally young Eugene and smiled, "Oh, Eugene."

Eugene stumbles at the sight of the lovely, gorgeous creature before him. "P-p-p-p-Poppy! Is there somethin' I can help you with."

Poppy giggled, "Well, everyone is dancing with their partners. And I wish I had someone to dance with."

The young Krabs' smile brightened the room as he accepted the offering. The two danced their hearts out and at the very end of it all, Poppy gave Eugene a kiss, resulting in said crab to faint from such overwhelming passion.

Krabs huffed in satisfaction. "I still remember how much I was in love with that woman!"

"Ah, yes." the Spirit sighed, "And as the years when on, you fell in love with something else."

It was at this time when Krabs noticed they were no longer at the Old Second-Hand Store. Krabs looked around; the floorboards, the nautical decorations along the walls. "Why, this is me office!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!"

Krabs now saw Poppy walking into the office as Eugene sat his desk, writing a document. "Eugene." She said, "We need to talk. About this money thing."

"Oh, not this again!" Eugene complained, "How many times must we go through this?"

Poppy continued, "Eugene! You've been in here for three whole days, it's starting to worry me."

Eugene defensively argued, "I'm writing down our total income. We won't be able to afford a house with my starting years of restaurant ownership and your average academic salary."

"Oh, Eugene. You're worrying too much."

"Nothin'-I repeat-nothin' terrifies me more than a married life in poverty!"

"I understand Eugene, but for years you said we will be married but since then you've been fearful of losing money. All the while I've been starting up my boating school business without your support!"

"Well, maybe I would be more supportive if you chose a career that was useful enough to keep us from becoming street urchins!"

…

Eugene goes back to writing in his documents as Poppy silently and heart-broken leaves the office.

Krabs, who now wipes tears from his old eyes, looks at the Spirit. "Oh, Spirit. Why are you showing me this?"

"I told you. These are the shadows of what was." The Spirit admitted.

"I wish to see no more of this." Krabs said, misery painted his being. "Haunt me no longer, Spirit. Take me home."

The Spirit obliged, "Very well, Krabs. You will soon be greeted by the next Spirit." The World around them slow but surely morph back into Krabs' room. As this happen, the Spirit faded away and Krabs can faintly hear him say:

"Remember, Krabs. You fasted these memories yourself…"


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Present

Chapter Three: The Ghost Of Christmas Present

As the clock tolls two, Krabs sat alone in his bed, remember what a fool he was on that Christmas day so many years ago. "What was I thinkin'?" he asked himself, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Krabs shot up at the sound of laughter from his living room. "Come in, Krabs! And know me better! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The voice called out.

Krabs got out of his bad and carefully walked out the door. Krabs wheezed at the glorious sight of plentiful, delicious foods from fresh fruits and vegetables to steamy hot Krabby Patties. Laughing his heart out in the center of in all was this new character who looked all too much alike Spongebob's friend, Patrick Star, wearing a holly-green robe and a lovely holly reef crown upon his brow. "Patrick‽" Krabs asked.

"No. This is the Ghost of Christmas Present." he said. He laughed and enjoyed himself with the bountiful feast before him. "Well, come in, Krabs! And know me better!"

"You already said that." Krabs corrected as he walked in the room.

The Spirit looked confused, "I did? Well, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. Or did I already say that?"

Krabs nodded. "Aye. You have. Are you a little absent-minded, Spirit?"

"No." Said the Spirit. "I'm a BIG absent-minded spirit! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Arr arr arr arr arr arr!" Laughed Krabs. "I don't think I've ever met someone like you before, Spirit."

The Spirit corrected Krabs, "Actually, over eighteen-hundred of my brothers came before me. So, chances are you've seen this before."

"Eighteen-hundred!" Krabs said amazed. "Imagine the grocery bills!" He chuckled as the Spirit laughed his heart out again. "Specking of which, where did all this food come from?"

"These are the Food of Generosity!" Answered the Spirit, "Of which you have long denied your fellow man. Still, there are some who have enough kindness in their hearts; even for the likes of you! Let me show you."

The Spirit grabs Krabs claw and pulls him outside to a new and cheerful day. "What's going on now, Spirit?" says Krabs.

The Spirit cheered. "Why, it's Christmas Day!"

It's true. All-around the two were the happy carols and smiling faces of the Bikini-Bottomites. The Spirit lead Krabs into town were so many people celebrated the holiday with sharing gifts and being merry. They traveled along until they reach a very familiar part of town. "Do you know this part of town, Krabs?"

"Arrgh! This be Spongebob's house." Krabs pointed at the residential pineapple.

"Shall we then?" the Spirit grabs Krabs and leads him into Spongebob's house. Inside the house, Spongebob was busy hosting his Christmas get-together with his family: his father, his mother, his grandmother, even his cousin Blackjack came to celebrate. And in the corner of the room in a little box with a cushion was an ill-stricken mollusk- a snail to be precise-wearing a little red scarf. Though coughing quite harshly, his still held a mask of jolliness and cheer.

"Settle down, everyone!" Spongebob said as he approached the dinning table. Krabs turned to the sea-sponge; he carried a big platter of fresh-baked Krabby Patties. "It's time for the Christmas Feast!"

"My, my, Son!" Spongebob's Father praised, "Those sandwiches look mighty good!"

"Now, Spongebob, I don't want to be a barren," Said Spongebob's Mother, "But I was expecting a more, um…_traditional_ Christmas dinner. Like maybe…a sea-turkey or something."

Spongebob frowned, "Well I would, Mom, but with things being tight and all. My checks aren't exactly maximum wage. But it at least puts a roof over my head. Dahahahahaha!"

Spongebob's Mother persisted, "Well, maybe if that penny-pinching Krabs spared a few more dollars-"

"Now Honey." Spongebob's Father interrupted, "It's Christmas! Let's be thankful of what our boy has already."

Spongebob smiled. "I also hereby dedicated this feast to my boss, Mr. Krabs! Without his business, I'll probably still be living in my parent's house! Dahahahahahaha!"

Krabs watched on as he saw the happiness of his overworked, underpaid but still loyal fry cook. The boy had always been like a son to him. And no matter how much Krabs had neglected him financially, the boy still looked up to him. It was so…heartbreaking.

"Oh!" Spongebob remember. "Gary! Come here, Gare-bear!"

The little snail slithered his way to his master. The joy of Christmas cheer still on his face despite his sick appearance. "Meow."

Spongebob carefully picks up his pet and sets him in a chair next to his. "I propose a toast to Mr. Krabs: the founder of the Feast." Everyone raised their glass and cheered.

"**To Mr. Krabs!**"

"Meow meow meow!" Said Gary, which was snail talk meaning, "Neptune bless us! Everyone!"

"Spirit." Krabs said, now focusing on the snail, "Tell me: What's wrong with that snail?"

"Much, I'm afraid." He answered.

"Will the snail…well…"

"If these shadows remain unchanged, then I see a little red scarf without an owner, laying in a box where Gary once slept."

Krabs worried, "No, Spirit! Say it isn't so!"

"If these shadows remain unchanged, then the snail will die!" The Spirit confirmed. "So, what then? If he's to die, then he'd better do it! And decrease the surplus population!"

Krabs was shocked. "Oh, Spirit! I didn't mean it like that!"

The Spirit firmly told Krabs, "Know who you speak of first before you curse them, Krabs. Now come along!" Krabs and the Spirit moved on to the old cemetery where Krabs had just realized the condition of the Spirit of Christmas Present. Wrinkled skin. Cloudy eyed and tired. He hunched over as though he grew fatigued.

"Do you grow old, Spirit?" Asked Krabs, "Is a spirit's life so short?"

"My time on this world is very brief." The Spirit admitted, "It shall end tonight after the final stroke of twelve."

After that terrible truth had been told, the clock tolled twelve and Krabs begged the Spirit. "Don't go, Spirit! You've showed me so much! Please stay!"

"Soon you will meet the final Spirit. And he shall finish your journey." The Spirit slowly faded away as the final toll came horribly close. "Well, go forth, Krabs! And know him better! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The jolly Spirit finally vanished into the nothing; Krabs was alone again in the cemetery. And at this point he couldn't tell his loneliness from his fear.


	4. The Ghost Of Christmas Future

Chapter Four: The Ghost of Christmas Future

The cemetery was dark, cold, foggy, quiet and worse of all, deserted. Krabs shivered, either out of fear of the chill of the night. The Fog around him thickened, closing in on the old crustacean. He stood in place as he wouldn't be able to walk around without bumping into anything at this point. It suddenly grew colder and lonelier as the World and even the Moon disappeared in the fog.

It wasn't long when a shadowy figure slumped its way to Krabs. "W-who are you?" Krabs stubbled. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

The Spirit nodded quietly and said not a word.

Krabs bowed to the Spirit, "Oh, Spirit! I fear you now more than anything I've seen tonight! Please, Spirit! Lead on!"

The Spirit guides Krabs through a very, VERY bleak Christmas; Grey, almost dead, the people were chatting to each other about some old geezer that kicked the bucket.

"That's right! Died about last night, he has." Said one follow.

"I'd thought he'd never die!" Admitted another.

Someone asked, "What'd he do with his money?"

Another answered, "Well, he didn't give it to me. That's all I know."

Krabs' face turned pale. "I know some of these people, Spirit. Do they not have any respect for their dead?"

They've walked through town until they've reached Spongesbob's pineapple house once again. It was coated in the same tint depression as the rest of this Christmas. "Spirit. Why did you bring me back here?" The Spirit points to the fruit. Krabs walks to the house to hear a faint sob coming from inside. "…No, it can't be." He runs into the pineapple and to his greatest fear…

He saw a little red scarf without an owner, laying in a box where Gary once slept.

"Oh, Gary." Spongebob cooed as the tear left his eyes, "This World is filled with comings and leavings. And today I say good-bye to you. Your leaving will be honored." His tears soaked the little box under him as he let it all out.

"Please, Spirit! I'm not the man I was!" Krabs bargained with the Spirit. "Tell me these events can still be changed!"

He then found himself back at cemetery again. The cold, foggy cemetery. Before Krabs could ask where they were, the Spirit pointed to a gravestone. The only one far, far, FAR away from all the others. "You want me to look at that lonely grave over there?"

The Spirit points to the grave again. Krabs walk to the gravestone, covered with dust and frost, completely unmaintained and ignored. Krabs lifted he claw to wipe away the dust until, "Spirit!" Krabs turns to the Spirit, "Answer me this: Are these the shadows that _will_ be or the shadows that _may_ be? That these events can be altered by a change of heart?"

The Spirit points to the gravestone again. Krabs looks back at the stone and with his now trembling claw, he carefully wiped away the frost and reveals the name:

EUGENE H. KRABS

"Am I that man who everyone is proud is gone?" He cries. "No, Spirit! I will not be the man I must have been but for this. Why show me this, if I am past all hope! Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life!"

"Ah hahahahahahahahahaharrgh!"

Krabs trembled at the sight before him. The Spirit removed his hood and revealed himself…the Final Spirit was shaped exactly like the Flying Dutchman!

"Past all hope, arrgh ye!" he said, "At least ye be the richest man in the cemetery!"

Krabs felt the ground swallowing him up. The Grave opening and revealing the opened coffin below. "Please, Spirit! I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"

The Spirit laughed at Krabs feeble attempt to escape his doom. "I mean it, Spirit!" Krabs shouted, "I'll change! I promise! I'll change!"

The Spirit laughed harder as Krabs lost his grip and fell into the waiting abyss.

"I'LLLLLLL CHHAAAAAANNNNGGGGGEE!"


	5. A Second Chance

Chapter Five: A Second Chance

"I'll change! I'll change! I'll change! I'll-"

Krabs no longer found himself falling into the forsaken coffin. Instead, he was back in bed, in his own room. He was so surprised by these he instinctually ran to the window and called to the first person he saw. "You! You here!"

"Who? Me?" asked a young boy walking past the Krabs' home.

Krabs asked, "Do you know what today is?"

"Today?" said the confused boy, "Why, it's Christmas Day!"

The old crab nearly jumped for joy. "Arr arr arr arr arr arr! Christmas Day! I haven't missed it! The Spirits gave me a second chance!" That resulted if the boy looking at Krabs kind of funny. "Listen, Lad, do you know if they still have that prize sea-turkey at the butcher store?"

"You mean the one as big as me? Of course, it's still there!" The boy answered.

Krabs threw him a bag of money. "I want you to buy it and bring it back here! I'll give you another bag when you bring it. I'll give you two if it's here in five minutes!"

The boy, without saying a word, grabbed the bag of zipped to the store.

Krabs gleefully got dressed and ran out his room and ran into his daughter. "Pearl! How's me little angel?"

"Daddy!" Pearl whined, "I'm in the middle of setting up my Christmas Party. Which is still under a budget!"

"Arr arr arr arr arr! Not anymore!" Krabs gives Pearl a handful of twenties. "I think the party store is still open! Buy whatever you need." He leaves without saying a word leaving a confused but happy Pearl behind him.

As he payed the boy his two bags of money he promised, Krabs heard the begs of two familiar voices. He turned around as saw across the road the two donation beggars from yesterday. "Excuse me, Gentlemen!"

"Hey, Fred!" Tom said, getting his partners attention, "It's Mr. Krabs!"

"Merry Christmas, Gentlemen!" Krabs said. "I would like to donate to the poor; that is if it isn't too late."

Fred and Tom were surprised to hear Mr. Krabs talked about donations to say the least; especially after what happened the day before. But they were soon filled with joy at the sound of a donation.

"Oh, Yes sir!" Said Fred, "We're still taking donations. How much are you willing to put down?"

Krabs quickly grabbed his wallet and pulled out a fistful of hundreds spilling from his grip! "How's this?"

Fred and Tom were shocked at all the amount of money. "Why, Mr. Krabs!" Fred says, "That's-"

"-Not enough?" Krabs asked, "Then here!" He reaches for his opposite pocket and clutched onto another overflowing wad of hundreds.

"Sir!" Tom said, "Why, this is-"

"Oh! I think I got some more in me back pockets!" he reaches back and yet another fistful of hundreds was made visible. He gives the men the money. "Here! Take it! I don't need it no more! Arr arr arr arr arr arr arr!" Krabs walks away to his new destination; leaving in his wake two surprised and joyful donation collectors.

"It's a Christmas miracle, Fred!" Said Tom.

"It sure is, Tom!" Said Fred.

Krabs walked his way to the home of his loyal fry cook, Spongebob. Sea-turkey in claw, Krabs chuckles at his plan for his employee, hides the sea-poultry behind his back and gets into character.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Spongebob answers the door. "Oh! Mr. Krabs!" he says, "What brings you here? We were just about to start our Christmas breakfast!"

"Arrgh!" Says Krabs, "Now, Spongebob! I've had just about enough of this Christmas nonsense." He points his claw at the sponge who was getting nervous at Krabs behavior, "I am not going to stand this sort of thing any longer. And therefore," he pauses; Spongebob now jittering, "Therefore I am about to raise your salary!"

…

"Arr arr arr arr arr arr arr!" Krabs laugh made the boy jump as he wasn't expecting that. "That's right, me boy! I'm raising both your and Mr. Squidward's salaries. You can pay your mortgages and get your snail some medicine. And Mr. Squidward can…er, whatever he wants to do with his money."

Spongebob starts cuddling his pet snail who slithered up to him during Krabs declaration. "How do you about Gary?"

"Oh! And one more thing!" Krabs gives Spongebob the Sea-Turkey, "This is for your Christmas Dinner! I'll even help you prepare it!"

Spongebob lit up with happiness. "Come on in, Mr. Krabs." He smiled bigger to see his boss walk in and help him.

Krabs was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Gary, who did NOT die, he was a second owner.

He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a crab, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good marine world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but his own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him.

He had no further intercourse with Spirits; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge.

May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Gary meowed, Neptune bless Us, Every One!

* * *

**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Everyone!**

**I hope you liked this little Christmas gift I wrote for you. I mostly wrote this to get away from Nintendo World for a minute admittingly. (Also, I'm out of ideas for the moment.)**

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a fun, safe Christmas. I'll see you later, and God bless us all. Everyone!**


End file.
